


To the rescue

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grant Danvers Family - Freeform, I'm trash and I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter is feeling anxious after what happens to his Mom with Banshee and Livewire. Kara feels like she has to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_dot_burr_ell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/gifts).



“Keira!”

Kara knew that tone. It was the I’m-having-a-very-horrible-day-and-I-need-to-make-you-feel-bad-to-feel-better tone. The girl gulped and practically sprinted towards Cat’s office.

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“Cancel all my meetings for the afternoon, fire anyone who asks if their job is well done and for the love of God, get me something stronger than this”, her boss said, throwing a bottle of painkillers to her assistant, who caught it with surprising agility.

“Is everything ok, Miss Grant?”

“No. And now leave me”

Kara hesitated for a moment. After all, was their relationship really back to strictly professional? It felt like after Siobhan and the whole Banshee/Livewire duo had attacked, Cat was nicer to Kara and even cared to discuss some ideas with her. 

“I almost forgot, I need you to book an appointment with Doctor Kirke”

Kara frowned, writing the request on her notebook as fast as she could. The name was familiar, but… 

_ Oh _

“Is Carter alright? Is something wrong?” Kara stammered as soon as she remembered Doctor Kirke was Carter’s psychologist. It had been at least six months since Cat had mentioned something about him.

The woman inspected her assistant, surprised to see Kara’s eyes filled with concern over her son. Cat sighed and her mask of indifference and anger slipped.

“He’s been having… nightmares. And he’s very anxious ever since those two idiots kidnapped me. He’s scared that something might happen to me” Cat covered her mouth with a delicate hand, taking a moment to keep her voice from shaking. Guilt was such a powerful feeling, especially when it was about her actions affecting her family. How could she forgive herself?

Kara never saw Cat breaking, except when it was about Adam or Carter. And maybe, at the sight of her boss, a legend and a force to be reckoned with feeling completely lost at the idea of her little boy hurting, broke Kara a little bit too. Or  _ a lot _ , to be honest.

“Supergirl… she would never let anything happen to you, Miss Grant. He should know that” 

It was really hard to keep your cover when you felt so strongly about something, like protecting Cat and Carter Grant at all costs.

“Oh, Keira, I’m not gonna call Supergirl just so she can help me parent my child. No, I’m sure that with time and some professional help he’ll be fine”

“There’s gotta be something I… we can do” Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses, a determined look on her face. She was this close to flying out the window to find Carter and make sure he knew it would be fine, everything else be damned.

“There is something you can do. Call the doctor and make the appointment. Now leave. I don’t want to be disturbed”

Surprisingly, Kara knew when to back down. So she nodded and left her boss’ office. But instead of going to her desk and making the call to Kirke  -like the good assistant she always was-, Kara took her phone and asked for Win to cover up for a while.

“Uh, sure, is everything…?” 

But before he could finish his question, she was gone.

\--

Cat opened the door to her penthouse feeling uneasy. It had been like that ever since Carter became a sulken, scared boy who barely spoke and jumped at the slightest sound. It broke her heart to see him so worried, so preoccupied about his mother and what some crappy villains could do to her. She wanted to tell him she was Cat Grant and no one could touch or destroy her. And once she would have believed that… but she couldn’t deny the fear she felt, being at the mercy of two resentful ex employees.

Carter was, as usual these days, looking out the window, his comic book forgotten on the couch. Cat sighed, picking it up and approaching her son softly.

“Hello, my sweet boy”, she said, kissing the top of his head.

He answered by hugging her tight, burying his face in her arms. 

“Uh, someone is feeling like a koala today”

Carter chuckled and Cat felt like miracles could happen. She looked at her son with a mischievous smile.

“What do you say we order some pizza and play Settlers of Catan? It’s been long since I kicked your cute little butt”

“Moooom” his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, but he nodded anyway. “Pizza sounds cool”

“I agree” a voice said from the outside and both Grants looked at each other, equally confused. Cat turned around first to shield her son from whoever was floating outside her window, but sighed with relief once she saw Supergirl.

“Oh my God!” Carter exclaimed and lurched forward to let the hero in, without consulting with her mom first. “This is so cool!”

“Hi, young Grant.” Supergirl greeted with a smile and then turned to Cat. “May I come in?”

“Of course” Cat answered and if anyone else was there, they could tell you the woman looked like a schoolgirl with a massive crush. 

Supergirl landed on the penthouse’s mahogany floor, her hands on her hips, until Carter ran and hugged her. Cat was about to scold him, except that Supergirl picked him up from the floor and ruffled his hair, like Cat herself had done a few minutes before.

“To what do we owe the pleasure, Supergirl?” Cat said once Carter was on the floor again.

“I wanted to bring you two something”, the girl had identical black boxes and she gave each Grant one; while Cat looked at hers with skepticism, Carter opened his and exclaimed once he saw what was inside. His mom peeked to see what had him so excited, but all she found was a watch.

“You see, Carter”, Supergirl kneeled in front of the boy, took the watch out of the box and helped him adjust it to his left wrist. “Only a handful of people have a way to contact me when something happens. So when it’s an emergency and you need help, all you have to do is press this small button right here and I’ll come get you”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “And your Mom has one too. I promise you, whenever you need it, I’ll be there, ok?”

Carter was busy inspecting his watch, so he couldn’t see that the last part was said by Supergirl while looking directly into Cat’s eyes. The woman nodded and the hero smiled.

“I hope one day I’ll be brave like you and nothing will scare me”

“Hey, Carter, look at me” Supergirl said, now both hands on his shoulders. He looked into her blue eyes, enraptured. “I am scared. By tons of things, I swear. But when I think about all the people that help me and support me, I feel like I can do anything. So don’t forget about the people in your own life. Real strength comes from within”

The boy nodded and hugged her again.

“As much as I’d love to stay, I have a mission to get to”

“Cool! Well, come again soon. For dinner or something, right, Mom?”

“We’d love to” Cat said, a mysterious smile that made Kara very aware of how close they were… and made her remember how much she liked Cat, and not in an innocent way.

“See you” she waved and flew out the window. She could still hear Carter talking excitedly to Cat, letting that sound ease her into her evening flight.

\--

“Keira!”

Kara knew that tone. 

It was the I’m-having-a-fantastic-day-and-I-will-do-something-totally-crazy-because-I-can tone.

“Yes, Miss Grant?” she said, standing in front of her boss. She stole a glance at Cat’s left wrist, where an elegant watch was. Yes, she had requested the DEO that this one was made with the best material they could find. And yes, maybe she had agreed to work extra hours for it. 

“Cancel Carter’s appointment with Doctor Kirke and clear my schedule. I’m heading home for a Harry Potter marathon and pizza”

“That sounds great!” she said with genuine enthusiasm. Cat was spinning around in her chair, like a small child. She stood up, walked around the desk and stopped mere inches away from Kara. 

“Yes, it is” she fixed Kara’s shirt and looked at her, expecting the girl could catch up. Expecting she could understand Cat knew and had known for a very long time, but decided to give her some space and time, to reveal her secret under her own terms, like it was supposed to happen. And Kara could only nod, not wanting to think about what it meant and how things could change once she acknowledged out loud that she and Supergirl were one and the same.

“Would you like to join us?”, Cat asked in a low voice, her eyes pouring love.

“I…” Kara’s heart fluttered. “You mean…  _ her _ ?”

“I mean, you,  _ Kara _ , my lovely and dense assistant. Would you like to join us for pizza and some witchcraft?”

“I’d love to, Miss Grant”

“Good”, the woman went back to her chair and Kara turned around to leave the office, but was stopped by Cat’s voice once again. “Also, do you think I can get this in a different color?”, she said, gesturing towards the watch. “It just doesn’t go with everything in my wardrobe”

“I... “ God damn it. Kara should be annoyed and frustrated at this -she gives her boss a special way to contact Supergirl and she worries about color schemes!- but all she can feel is love and fondness over this adorable, infuriating creature. Kara smiles and nods, like the good assistant she always is.

“I’ll see what I can do, Miss Grant”


	2. Harry Potter and pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy times for the Carter-Danvers fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elena6375 asked for a sequel and here it is! VERY FLUFFY. I own nothing from CBS, DC or Supergirl and gain nothing from this fic, except feels. Hufflepuff rocks.

“I’m so excited!” Carter shouted, going through their blu-ray collection of all the Harry Potter films. Cat smiled sweetly at her son, who had been a ball of energy and joy as soon as he found out Kara was joining them for the movie marathon.

“When is she getting here, Mom?”

“Oh, well… she had a thing to do… feed her cat. She shouldn’t be long” Cat said, because telling Carter that Kara was Supergirl and she was currently dealing with an alien threat was certainly not an option. He was about to ask something else when they heard a knock on the door.

“She’s here! I’m going to get the pizza!”

“No running in the house, honey!” the woman shouted as she was walking to the door. She opened it and the sight of Kara took her breath away. There was nothing really different in the girl, except that she was wearing her hair down, a pair of burgundy pants and a simple white cotton shirt. Perhaps the most breathtaking thing was her smile, so big that it made the corners of her eyes crinkle. 

“Hey”, Kara said softly.

“Hi” Cat said in the same tone, both unknowingly playing the part of lovestruck teenager perfectly. They looked at each other for the longest of times, until Cat snapped out of her haze and opened the door wider, casting her body aside. “Sorry, please come in” Kara entered the penthouse, blushing lightly. “Everything ok?” the woman asked, spotting a branch entangled in Kara’s hair and picking it up.

“Ups” Kara muttered, picking up a leaf. “Yeah, attacker neutralised” she said and for added effect, she winked playfully at Cat. The arrival of Carter shouting her name and lurching forward to hug her made her miss the blush on Cat’s cheeks.

“Mom bought like 5 pizzas because she couldn’t remember your favorite toppings and I made popcorn. There’s also soda if you want” the boy said in a hurry, guiding Kara to their entertainment room, with home theater and a huge and comfortable couch. Carter was not exaggerating: in front of the couch there was a small table with 5 pizza boxes. 

“Carter, you might wanna reconsider your behaviour or I won’t let you eat all that sugar” Cat said carrying a huge bowl of popcorn. They finally sat, Carter in the middle of both women. 

“I’m so excited!” Kara gushed, settling further in the cushions. “It’s been forever since I’ve done a Harry Potter marathon”

“Mom and I do one every year” 

“Ah, yes. One for Star Wars, other for The Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter, of course” Cat listed, turning on the television and pressing play.

“Cool! Last time I did this it was two years ago when we went to the Wizarding World in Florida”

“That’s awesome! Mom says she’ll take me to the one in London if I pass my science project.”

“Oh. My. God! That’s the best thing ever. I hear they have the sorting hat and like, real props!”

“Children, please” Cat said with feigned annoyance. “I’d like to hear McGonagall talk”

Carter and Kara looked sheepishly and remained quiet for a moment, until Carter leaned forward to whisper in Kara’s direction.

“McGonagall is Mom’s favorite character”

“Oh”

“Shh!” Cat said with a playful smile and they all watched in silence, picking up slices of pizza. They grimaced at the sight of the horrible Dursleys, shouted triumphantly when Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail and booed when Draco appeared.

“What is your house?” Carter asked Kara, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“pretty sure that I'm a Ravenclaw”

“Mom says Supergirl is a Gryffindor because she is brave like Harry, smart like Hermione and loyal like Ron”

Kara had a hard time when she heard that, her breath caught in her throat. Cat looked at her above Carter’s head and smiled lovingly.

“Well, I’d said I’m a Slytherin” Cat said, trying to make light of the situation.

“Mom!” Carter complained, actually turning to his Mom with annoyance.

“Come on, Carter, being a Slytherin is not bad”

“See? Even Kara agrees!”, Cat said tickling his sides.

“I still think you’re a Hufflepuff like me” Carter replied between laughs, trying to avoid his mother’s fingers. He ended up cuddling right next to Kara’s sides and the girl let out a happy sigh, wrapping her arms around the boy. They watched as the sorting hat shouted “Gryffindor!” and Harry ran to greet his new friends.

*

“Carter? Sweety?”

“I’m awake”, he mumbled, half asleep. They were watching the “Prisoner of  Azkabhan” when Cat realised her son was practically lying in Kara’s lap.

“Come on, let’s tuck you in”

“But the movie…”

“We’ll continue another day, ok?” Cat said, rubbing soothing circles on the boy’s back, coing him to stand up. Kara took him in her arms and carried him easily. She followed Cat to Carter’s room and placed him in the bed softly.

“Can we invite Kara again?”

“Sure”

Kara let Cat tuck in her son and went back to clean up the room. After everything that she had gone through today, spending time with Carter and Cat made it impossible to ignore her feelings. Yes, she had a huge crush on Cat and she had dreamed of taking her out on dates, to spend weekends watching movies and playing Settlers of Catan with the woman and her son. It occurred to her that being Supergirl didn’t seem like such a daunting task if she could come back home to this every night. 

“You don’t have to do that” Cat said as she went back into the room.

“I don’t mind”

“Come on, we’ll finish watching the movie and then we can clean up a bit” Cat said going back to the couch, patting the place right next to hers. The other woman smiled and obliged. They sat silently for 15 minutes, until they both leaned forward to grab the last slice of pizza, their fingers grazing lightly. 

“Sorry”, they said at the same time. 

“Here”, Kara took it and split it in half, handing one piece to Cat. “How did you know I’d eat all of this?”

“Glass doors, dear. I’ve seen the way you look at food. I figured that because of your powers you had to consume a lot of calories, which is frankly unfair. You can eat all that and still have a great body”

“So, you think my body is great?” Kara said playfully, raising her eyebrows. Cat rolled her eyes.

“Millennials”

Kara nudged her playfully with her elbow.

*

“Cat?”

“I’m awake” the woman mumbled against Kara’s shoulder, the same way her son had done so an hour and a half ago. She was snuggling the girl, her face tucked in her shoulder and their lengs tangled.

“It’s ok. Do you want me to take you to bed?”

“We haven’t even been on a date yet, Sunny Danvers” Cat said, opening an eye to gauge the girl’s reaction.

“I thought this was a date”

“Pizza and Harry Potter movies is hardly a date”, she snuggled closer and whispered in her ear. “Stay”

“Really?”

Cat nodded against Kara’s neck.

“Only if you really want to”

“I do”, Kara answered, hugging Cat tightly against her body and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Good night, Kara”

“Good night, Cat”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at Hogwarts House headcanons but this is what I came up with! Hope you liked it!


End file.
